totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: The Production
Polls After each chapter, I will post a poll. Be sure to vote! How was chapter Fourteen? Awesome! Great Good Could be better (If you choose this option, please explain how it could be better) Awful. (If you choose this option, please explain so) Do you think Ulysses's elimination was fair? Yes No, Darci should have gone. No, Nancy should have stayed loyal. No, I never got into Zubin. Who do you want to win? Bobby Jon Darci Hunter Nancy Stephanie Zubin Who has your favorite image? Alexander Andrea Bobby Jon Clark Darci Freddie Hayley Heidi Hunter Jerry Julia Kimmy Monica Nancy Peter Rosa Stephanie Tyson Ulysses Zubin Winner guessing Contest The rules are simple, leave your signature on who you want to win. No changing your guess after it's been made. The prize is that the user who wins gets to pick someone to be in All-Stars! No choosing the winner, though. Alexander - Cody doesn't like Sierra 20:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Andrea - --'D Spenstar!' 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Bobby Jon - SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Clark - Darci - Mrodd 21:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Freddie - Hayley - User:Darkdonpatch Watch her be elinimated in the next chapter Heidi - Hunter -- The Anonymous User 21:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Jerry - Julia - Happy April!Come talk with me and I'll give your town rain. 20:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Kimmy - Webly Monica ---'Ken Eleven!' 04:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Nancy - Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 18:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Peter - He'll probably be eliminated sooner than I think. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 20:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Rosa - Stephanie - Jason was here. 02:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) (I like her alot for some reason?) Tyson - Ulysses - Koops Zubin -Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Author Stuff This is where I tell you stuff. XD Goldenshane 20:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not getting a chapter up for two weeks. I'll try to get the chapters up more frequently. Goldenshane 18:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat You did do a better job on the character images for this story.--Bocaj910 21:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bocaj, you've gotten better since you've started too. --Goldenshane 21:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I really think I have a lot. Thanks :) --Bocaj910 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome Bocaj. --Goldenshane 21:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) go zub! XD Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 20:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really liked the intro chapter. It was a pretty good start. I'm rooting for Andrea, for obvious reason. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 21:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) So far so good! The team names are definitely...different, but not bad by any means. I am thinking Hunter will win it...I don't know why, he just feels like a winner (either him or Ulysses). Keep up the good work!- The Anonymous User 22:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The team names are based off of things in the production field. The animators are obvious. But the Rough Cuts a preliminary trial stage in the process of editing a film. Shots are laid out in approximate relationship to an end product without detailed attention to the individual cutting points. Basically, a type of film editing. Goldenshane 22:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really, really, really enjoyed the first chapter. I think it flowed a lot nicer than some of your earlier chapters of the last story. I can already tell that you plan on developing and making these characters complex without throwing it all out there, right away, or suddenly. I definitely look forward to it. I think Bobby Jon and Tyson stand out to me so far. I think that if Bobby Jon isn't out first, he'll make it very far. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, i'm blinded by it's epicness. O_O Codaa5If you want to get out alive... 21:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Steven! =) Goldenshane 21:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec...what just happened? Why did they vote for Clark, he didn't do anything wrong that I remember.- The Anonymous User 00:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter. I take it Clark was eliminated for not being friends with the majority of people? Well, at least he raised my awareness of Parcore. XD Nice hot dogging thing you threw in there. I'm not quite sure who I like, yet, but I do like Darci. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comments guys. The reason Clark was eliminated is because Clark hurt Alexander's ego. Jerry practically explains that at the end. Goldenshane 13:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Good first two chapters...I enjoyed it. Monica or Peter might be my favorite, I'm not sure which one yet. Kimmy doesn't really look like a downer, but I can sense it in her attitude. Anyways, I enjoyed it. A teeny bit disappointed that Alexander left, but I guess he ''was a lousy leader, after all. Keep up the good work, Shane. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 06:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Clark was the one who left...XD But thank you! I truly appreciate your comments. Goldenshane 13:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter Shane! (You know the rest of my opinion) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 18:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter bro! I must comment on one particular quote though. (“Well, Ulysses would just take charge, and Andrea…I don’t know why, but I just don’t trust her.” Peter answers.) Good call, Peter, good call. Stay away from that girl! xD! You know I'm just messin, Shane, but still... xD --'''D Spenstar! 21:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Great chappy, Shane! It was long, but, I like long chapters. Good way of referencing Jayco, and I think Ulysses could be mentioned by Jayco, as a cousin of his. The challenge was really creative, and I liked it a lot. Good job, Shane. :) So, another one bites the dust...Freddie will be missed by all (well, by me anyway). I think after this chapter, I like Jerry, Peter and Zubin better than I did before, not to mention my hopeful attitude towards the formerly annoying Rosa. Nice work dude!- The Anonymous User 23:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TAU. Spenny, I see you're still mad about me stabbing you in the back in the IRC. XD JK. Anyway, Jacob, thanks for your kind words. I tried hard to make the Jayco part good. Anyway, thanks for you guy's kind words. I'm glad you guys liked the chapter. Goldenshane 23:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter. I think my favorite part was Freddie's exchange with Hunter, early on in the chapter. It was the kind of emotion I usually like. I really, really liked Freddie. He has my favorite image that you've made. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't like that Clark was eliminated but I could care less about Freddie. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 11:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter, Shane! --'D Spenstar!' 18:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I liked it, too. I was actually surprised that Rosa went, I thought the others would turn on Peter. I also thought his list was going to be something else. I'm not sure what, but that's my usual Sprink deeper meaning senses. Anyway, good job on the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad Rosa's gone. She ticked me off, but so does her namesake. I have to say, I like the Animators' winning streak, as it keeps Hunter in the game longer!- The Anonymous User 02:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am an idiot...Hunter has been on the losing team and I knew that! I think I was referring to Jerry, and had a brain-fart...duh...- The Anonymous User 02:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It's okay TAU, we still love you. XD Goldenshane 16:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I liked the new chapter. :) Tyson was pretty funny in it. There was a scene that I relate to, but I forgot what it was since it was early on. XD I really liked the story between Kimmy and Bobby Jon. Pretty sad. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I read chapter four, and I'm going to read chapter five soon. I noticed three typos. At one point, Ulysses or Andrea said something about their strategy, but you said that Peter said it. I know he didn't say it, as he was talking about eliminating himself. Also, at one point near the end Kimmy talked, but you instead said Rosa did. And during the end with Nancy and Peter, Nancy said, "Are why did you eliminate Rosa?" Great chapter. I loved it. Interesting strategy with the players. I look forward to read chapter five... So I will, right now. BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 21:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely loved chapter five, just like I love the story. You really have a great group of characters this season. It's already a lot better then Craziness. You're getting better, my friend. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 22:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) TBH (To be honest) I only skimmed, but becides that, it was a good chapter! Keep up the good work :D Jason was here. 02:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jay! I guess I'm doing something right. XD Goldenshane 02:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I actually thought Alexander was going to be eliminated, but I'm really glad it was Jerry. I find Alexander to be a lot more interesting, with a lot of possible story lines. Anyway, nice job with the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness! Loved the chapter, Shane! --'D Spenstar!' 20:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Read the latest! It was really good. There was a whole lot of angst and confrontations... A whole lot. Do you ever have any happy kids in your stories? XD Stephanie and Monica was interesting. Tyson was funny, as usual. Of course, I'm not a fan of superstition... Anyway, good job with the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you guys! About the anger and stuff...if you thought that was bad...you shoulda saw how Monica was originally gonna be eliminated. Hint hint, Topher incident. Anyway, about Stephanie and Monica, I really hope I did not offend anyone with Stephanie saying the labels and all. It was meant to show Steph's hypocritical nature. About the superstition, I don't either, but this is a cartoon show...plus, I figured I needed more comedy in a comedy show spoof. XD Goldenshane 16:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I really liked the latest chapter. I liked the stuff about Ulysses feeling like he's no good at challenges, especially. No huge opinion on Heidi. I wasn't a huge fan, but I didn't mind her. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I just caught myself up on the last few chapters, and I must say some pretty intense stuff went down! I will miss Jerry and Monica, but Heidi didn't do it for me. I must say, I'm shocked that Steph of all people turned out to be a homophobe! She seemed to be the accepting type but I guess not.- The Anonymous User 00:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) .*Doesn't look at spoilers* I just read chapter six. Great job on it. :) I was sad to see Jerry go... I really am sick of Alexander. As of now, I'm rooting for Zubin. Well, I'll be sure to read the other two chapters soon enough. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 00:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the latest chapter, Shane. I really am starting to like the story, a whole lot. The conflict is interesting, the development is great, and... more greatness! IDK what to say about Stephanie, or Monica. All I can say is that I liked Monica more, due to Stephanie's homophobic behavior. Great job! BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 17:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I finally am catched-up with TD:TP, and I must say, you are doing an incredible job with the story. Heidi... I liked her a lot, but I won't miss her too much either. I think I'm actually starting to like Alexander. You're doing a good job at giving these characters real emotions. BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 20:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jacob! I really am trying my hardest to do a good job on this story. I do feel like it's already WAY better than Craziness ever was. About Steph and Monica, I was worried about that scene, but no one seemed to mind it so, yay! XD Goldenshane 21:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Dueling with pool noodles isn't dumb at all! I liked the challenge idea, though it reminded me of the watermelon stick duel in TDBI. I wasn't expecting Hayley to go home in this one at all, but I don't mind as she was never a character I liked that much. One last thing: Is Zubin bisexual and in denial? He claims to not be gay, and seemed genuinely attracted to Darci, but also claims to be attracted to guys. That sounds like someone who is bi to me.- The Anonymous User 00:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC)] He's not bi, the thing is, it's complicated. He is attracted to guys, but he fights the feelings. Like I said, it's complicated, don't worry, I know what I'm writing for. I'll just say this, no, he's not bi-sexual. Oh, and thanks for the compliment! Goldenshane 00:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) There are cases TAU where attraction is there, when the person isn't actually gay or bi. More like a crush, or something like that. I liked the chapter. It had a lot of stuff going on, and a lot of reveals. *wonders why Bobby Jon was unaffected by the noodle between the legs* I think Alexander will be able to have kids. Not sure about Brad, Reeve, or Quintin, who got hit there with metal, a paintball, and a dodgeball full of rocks. XD But it is supposed to be based on cartoons. I knew Hayley would go home, when she started targeting someone. I'm glad she went, honestly. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for explaining it, Sprink. About Bobby Jon...um...that will be adressed in the next chapter! Yeah, let's go with that. XD The original reason Hayley was gonna go home was really....corny. I thought, why not make it interesting, I hope I did just that. Goldenshane 00:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter this week! I loved the Majora's Mask reference (My favorite Zelda game of all time!!), and the Hunter/Bobby Jon scene in the beginning. I think my opinions of some of the characters are shifting around: I am liking Andrea a lot less, and Bobby Jon a little more. Also, I still think Zubin might be bi or something and only just discovering it/still struggling with the awkward feelings. I know it has been described as something else, but one of my good friends is bi and he has told me some of his experiences and they remind me of Zubin...but a bit less erotic (why would he watch gay porn if he didn't want to feel the way he does?). You are describing Zubin's feelings as very much like how a fetish is described, but I have never heard of a fetish like that before. I know fetishism can be similar to sexuality in certain ways, so maybe that's it. Anyways, I will move on from that subject now. The jury has started, but not the merge, which is sorta the opposite of what happened in TDAll-Stars (the jury started a few chapters into the merge), but I do have a feeling that the merge is coming up soon. Looking forward to that! The merges are usually the fun part of the competition, at least for me, and most of my faves, sans Monica and Jerry, are still in. Hunter, Zubin or Ulysses FTW!!- The Anonymous User 20:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TAU! I finally got a large comment from you! And an awesome poll thingy answer from you! YAY! I'm doing something right! XD Anyway, Zubin, as I've said before, is complicated. As for porn, I really don't want to get into that stuff, but I guess I should explain. Porn, is addicting. Basically, Zubin started watching/seeing gay porn. All the while, knowing that it was wrong, but at the same time, it drew him, like a magnet. That's actually how porn in. It's like a magnet, it draws you in. Zubin knows it's wrong, and he wants out of it, but it's tough because it's like an addiction. In other words, he wants out, but because he's addicted, he can't stop. He just can't. Trust me, TAU, I know what I'm writing for. It's complicated, but in due time, you'll understand...I hope. XD Goldenshane 20:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I trust you know what you're doing. You don't seem to be the type who writes about stuff like that without background, so I'll believe you. The reason I doubted you at first is because I have some background about sexuality and fetishism from some stuff in my own life with people I know and stuff. That's all a side issue anyway, as this story seems to be the kind that is stuffed with drama from all different sides and angles. Each contestant has their own stuff to deal with, and it can get heavy sometimes, but I do enjoy it! Keep up the good work!- The Anonymous User 20:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TAU! Thanks for trusting me with what I'm writing. About the heavy stuff, my next season won't be as heavy, trust me on that. XD This season's the one where I want to challenge myself. Next season...will be a break. XD Anyway, thanks for enjoying it TAU! Goldenshane 20:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter, Shane. First mention of gay porn on the wiki. XD I was so sad about Tyson going, though. I like him. :( SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sprink! I just I am the first one to use porn on the wiki...but hey, it's a really real issue. And Tyson...he was only going to be a comedic character...I guess he served his purpose well. Goldenshane 14:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I should mention about what TAU is saying. There are people who have homoseual feelings, be it attraction/crushes, that doesn't mean they are homosexual. Others may feel that those feelings are wrong, and choose to ignore them. With Zubin, I'm guessing he had the feelings of attraction, became extremely curious, turned to porn, and then got addicted. That's how I'm guessing it took place. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sprink pretty much hit the spot. XD Goldenshane 19:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) First off, great chapter and great merge! Second off, I love Andrea even more! Third off, WHY ALEXANDER?!?!?!?! I was starting to like him more! :( --'Now the party don't start logs in!' Um...elimination order? XD Anyway, thanks for liking the chapter Koops! And I'm glad you like Andrea even more, now, I guess. XD Goldenshane 21:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! It's the merge!! I liked this chapter, but I am kinda getting sick of the Ulysses/Andrea plotline being so heavily focused. I want Darci to have some time to shine, as she hasn't had much, and neither has Hunter. I really have nothing to say about Alexander's elimination, as I didn't feel strongly about him either way and knew he was a threat. Still rooting for Hunter or Ulysses though!- The Anonymous User 00:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I loved the new chapter. There was something I liked early on, but forgot it, eventually. >_> I liked Alexander, though. Look forward to more. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sprink and TAU, and TAU, sorry about the lessness of Darci and Hunter. The reason, though, for Andrea and Ulysses plotline, was because I really needed this chapter for story reasons. Trust me, I'm not gonna be able to fit everything in one chapter. Maybe two chapters, though. XD Anyway, hope that you'll like the rest of the story! Goldenshane 04:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) NOT ANDREA TOO!!!!! ;( Still, great chapter, Shane. I think this chapter may start to change my view on Stephanie. --'Now the party don't start logs in!' Thanks Koops, sorry that I eliminated your two favorites back-to-back. It was just part of the order. Glad you're changing your views on Stephanie, though. And thanks for commenting! Goldenshane 20:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo!! Andrea's finally gone!! I just hope Ulysses is OK with the whole deal, because I still like him a lot. I think this chapter really brought out the best in Stephanie and Nancy, two characters I was not too keen on before. I'm glad Steph has a reason for her aversion to Monica after she came out to her, instead of just being bigoted for its own sake. At least this means that she can change eventually, and see that Monica isn't the same as Nicole, and they can be friends again.- The Anonymous User 22:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TAU! About Ulyss, we'll see now, won't we? As for the Stephanie Nancy thing, I'm glad you liked them in this chapter, and yeah, Steph has a reason! XD Anyway, about her and Monica becoming friends again? We'll just have to wait and see. Goldenshane 23:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the chapter, Shane. I also felt that you developed Stephanie and Nancy, well. I also randomly laughed at the 'they turned their teenaged heads' line. IDK why. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sprink! That means a lot to me. That, and every comment I get. XD Goldenshane 01:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright Shane, you know you deserve this. Great story! You're really improving. -- I sing the song of the fading 01:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Gigi! I'm actually really touched by this! :) Goldenshane 01:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That was a good chapter...--'Ken Eleven!' 19:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ..., was added for fun----'Ken Eleven!' 19:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Aw. I never got Gigi's seal of approval. XD I liked the new chapter. I liked the new narrative at some points, and sometimes I didn't. I've never been a fan of metaphor, so it's a major adjustment for me, but if you want to write it that way, that's fine. (I voted 'Good' in the poll). I think yuo'll only improve with this new style with practice. Anyway, indifferent toward Julia leaving, and Ulysses seemed a tad bit emo. It was a vote, no one got hurt. XD *hopes this message doesn't seem too harsh* SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's not. And Ulysses just lot someone he loved, I think he'd be a tad mad. XD Anyway...I think I might go back to old way of writing...IDK, though. I want my stories to be written how people like them to be written. But thanks for the compliments, guys! Goldenshane 19:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the drama! Oh, the mood swings! Oh the AWESOME!! This chapter brought out some of the darker sides of a few important characters, and possibly revealing some remorse on the part of the apparent main antagonist, Nancy. I like how every character is multi-dimensional in some way; it makes them accessible to the readers. Julia's elimination seemed a little random, but I'm glad it wasn't Hunter (you had me worried!). Personally, I would have voted out Ulysses for snapping like a twig in this chapter, and for being a challenge threat, but Julia left anyway. Keep this awesomeness up!- The Anonymous User 21:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TAU! I attempted my newer writing technique. Since not many people like it...I may not do it for Fiji. But I think that this style of writing helps me get under the contestants. Of course...I don't exactly need to show what they're thinking. XD Anyway, thanks TAU, I had some doubts about this chapter, so I'm really glad to see that you liked it! Goldenshane 22:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RAWRS, I like story =D --'Ken Eleven!' 20:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Shane, I guess there's ANOTHER thing we have in common, controversial writing. Don't get me wrong, I like the chapter, but it was just...interesting. --'Not witch, warlock! It's a robe! ' I lobed it! :D --'D Spenstar!' 16:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Loved the chapter...even though I had several previews of it XD I thought Nancy's part was really deep All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 16:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! Koops, I'm not that surprised about us. We both have covered many things. As for Spenny, thanks man! Chim, yep, you had a lotta previews. And thanks for thinking that Nancy's part was deep! Oh, and Koops, this challenge was the reason why I hesitated writing this chapter, but I felt like it must be done... IDK why, I just felt like It needed too. Goldenshane 16:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC)